the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Digigex90
Background Digigex90 joined in the fandom around mid-2012, when he saw the episode "Hearth's Warming Eve", although he knew of MLP:FIM for a brief time when he saw Jitterydragon's YTP videos. He started as a fan fiction writer when he saw a forum post of Rainbow Dash vs Rodan. He was also inspired from a few other fanfic writers: JusSonic first, Bigdream64 second, then Courageous-of-Light last, over a span of one year or two. It wasn't until somewhere around 2016 to 2017 when he decided to be an artist and a YouTuber. He started drawing around 2012-2013 and wasn't very good, but over time, he has improved a bit. He still has stuff to learn before being an expert of drawing stuff. During his time with YouTube, he used to do YouTube Poop vids of Gumball after being inspired from Jitterydragon, but he stopped doing it after he realized he really sucked at doing them. Because of that, for a while he did Let's Plays and MUGEN videos. In 2014, he moved channels to Digigex90 due to unknown reasons. In 2015, he tried to do a review of the season 5 premiere and the third episode, but stopped doing it after a while due to laziness and work with high school. But in 2016, he announced that he would return to do reviews again along with announcing other things, like his retrospective series. As of 2018, he currently does reviews of video games, TV shows, and movies. He also does retrospectives of franchises that he grew up with as a kid and a teenager.He occasionally does speedpaints and Bakugan brawl videos. He later started the Yugioh: Duels of the Cyber realm series after being inspired from Yugibrony. Sometimes he'll try other things for experimentation whenever he gets inspired from someone. He's still doing art of MLP, and occasionally other franchises on Deviantart. As of January 2019, Digigex hasn't done another fanfic, and it's unknown if he will ever get back into Fanfiction writing. Yu-Gi-Oh: Duels of the Cyber Realm Dark Kritic Arc (Season 1) While he was originally supposed to duel with Xaldin Wolfgang, Digi was forced to duel with Dark Kritic. After he lost, his colors and skills were drained. Digigex was forced to duel five bronies, according to Dark Kritic, before having a rematch with him. Sometime after the original duel, Digi fell into depression. His first opponent was Avatar Micheru, who helped him regain his confidence. His second opponent was Moonknight. Sometime after the duel with Moonknight, Digi showed an android body to his AI assistant Zarvox, just in case if he ever wants to travel with him outside of the cyber realm. And after that, Dark Kritic made a message to Digi. Digi has dueled with Crimson Win, Jordan Lego Comix, and his own AI assistant Zarvox, the last duel in particular being the result of a virus infecting him to where he got mind controlled by Dark Kritic. He had a rematch with Dark Kritic in the Rift Cafe Duel Arena, and it was a challenge for Digi, especially. Dark Kritic had Obelisk in his hooves, but Digi had won the duel. As a result, he got transformed into an Ursa Minor-corn. At the end of the duel, there's a mysterious foe, waiting to strike onto Digi and His friends. Yu-Gi-Oh: Duels of the Cyber Realm Grogar's Wrath Arc (Season 2) After the end of the rematch between Digi and Dark Kritic, Digi and Zarvox are currently repairing the cyber realm. One day, after halfway completing repairs, Zarvox allowed Digi to take the day off, so he planned out the first four opponents he's going to duel. The first opponent he dueled was Sonic Silverstar, and as of april 2019, he only dueled 6 opponents: Sonic Silverstar, HeartsyArtsy, Wolfkeen, Rabiribifan, Jessica Pedley, and a rematch with Zarvox. Digi had a rematch with Zarvox and Lost. Originally, after the duel, Digi and Zarvox were going to head back to the cyber realm but a hooded mare came out of a portal and gave digi a message. The message involved him going to another place called Nebulae Valley with Zarvox tagging along with him. After the two separate, Digi encountered a blue demon goat. The blue Demon goat introduced to himself as Grogar (a different rendition of the character of the same name from MLP:FIM season 9) He challenged digi to a duel to see if he's really good as some have told. it was a hard duel but Digi has lost against the blue ram and he almost claimed his magic and soul with the power of an unknown magical artifact. Luckily, Zarvox swooped right in and save digi by blocking the beam with a force field. the reason for grogar wanted to have digi's soul and magic is currently unknown but he now has to goal to try to track him down along with zarvox with the help of his minions. MORE COMING SOON!!! Trivia * He used to be Polarmars9000 when he joined the fandom. The reason for the name change is unknown. * He currently runs two channels. Digigex90 and Digigex Plays and MUGEN fights which used to be called Polarmars9000games. * Was inspired from a few fanfic writers in the fandom when he started as a fanfic writer. * Was inspired from Angry Video Game Nerd, Nostalgia Critic, Bobsheaux, Phelous, Lazy Game Reviews, Nitro Rad, and many other youtubers to do reviews and retrospectives and a few other pieces of content * Currently, he resides in the Cyber Realm with his AI assistant Zarvox. * Joined in the Rift Cafe on August 9th, 2018. * Joined in the Rift City sometime in January of 2018. * Originally was supposed to have a Gray Alien form, but since then he scrapped it for unknown reasons. * Originally was a unicorn, but due to winning the Rematch against Dark Kritic, As a parting gift, Dark Kritic transformed Digi into an Ursa Minor. Links Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdd6MHNtQC6JGHZ16o565zQ https://www.youtube.com/user/polarmars9000games Twitter: https://twitter.com/Digigex90Cyber Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/digigex90 Category:Alphabetical Category:Active Category:Male Category:Unicorn OC Category:Artists Category:Gamers Category:Writers